User blog:Tercess/Songs BPM
REMEMBER: Not all songs have correct bpm, I am most not sure of U.N. Owen Was Her, and I am bad at English so there might be grammars. Song BPMs are not same as notespeed in the game, spotco himself set the notespeeds for each songs. LIVE mean the songs is played in live, and you must know how to time well to be able to map the LIVE songs. Credit to The2nd4903 for helping too!! Ingame songs Hurts So Good Letinger: 60 Harder Better Faster Stronger Far Out: 70 Insight: 70 Alone FadeX: 71 My Boo Wave Racer: 71 TRNDSTTR Kay Fresco: 73 Where Are U Now LIONE: 75 Face My Fears JVNA: 75 Blue Da Ba Dee Wanna Wake Flip: 75 Man's Not Hot SadMeal: 75 DDU-DU DDU-DU Mackerels: 75 Magnolia 8-bit Alpha Mix: 79.825 Hello, Morning: 80 Marigold: 80 Insight Nyctophobe: 80 Take Me Home, Country Roads Peter Hollens: 82, slowly decreasing at ending, from 78, 72 to 70 Thunder Bro Justin: 84 macaron moon: 85 POP/STARS ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns: 85 High Hopes Two Friends: 86 Simple & Clean-Ray of Hope-:88 Despacito Santos & Ledes: 89, 55 bpm for the first "Des pa" then back to 89 Gee Preetaxyz: 90 Wither: 90 Gee Nylon Pink Rock: 95 Party In The USA Epiphane: 95 Otter Pop codeMono: 95 Cheer Up RYUSERALOVER: 95 Santa Tell Me TheGrandTop10: 96 Shiki No uta MINMI: 98 Monday Night Monster: 100 Faded Dino Roc: 100 Shelter: 100 Kung Fu Fighting Tom Jones: 101.35 Bel Air Skorge: 102 Ballad of the Wind Fish Kaze no Sakana: 102 Safety Dance Derrival: 102 All Star Eugeen: 104 Finesse Favor Valentine & Thia Megia: 105 No Mercy: 105 Journey Through the Caves: 105 Umbrella Glamophones: 105 Roblox Anthem Here We Go: 107.5 I Want It That Way Le Boeuf Feat. Amanda Law: 108 Holy Night Raon Lee: 110 Havana Lost Sky: 110 Numb Fame on Fire: 110 Flamingo WTN3: 110 Life Is Fun: 110 POKEMON GO SONG!!!: 113 Overtime Noisy Freaks: 114 Uptown Funk Noisy Freaks: 115 Disco Descent: 115 The End: 119 Renai Circulation: 120 Robot Midlife Crisis: 120 Short Skirts: 120 Never Gonna Give You Up DJ BBQ: 120 Dynamite The Hit: 120 Mystic Mansion: 120 Ocean Man Stevie Pilgrim: 120 Kiss of Death Amalee: 122 Pumped Up Kicks Dubdogz: 122 Last Surprise: 123 Best Friend Fusq: 123 September JNATHYN: 124 Feel Good Inc KVSH: 124 Brass: 124 Marche Militarie TPRMX: 124 Gangnam Style Gray: 125 Pop Culture: 125 GhostBusters UndreamedPanic: 125 Hotline Bling DATHAN: 125 ME!ME!ME!: 125 Crab Rave: 125 Brainiac Maniac GaMetal: 125 Carry On My Wayward Son Peter Hollens Cover: 126 Megalovania Sim Gretina: 126 Shooting Stars Vintage Culture & Future Class: 126 Perfume!: 127 Bad Guy Tiesto: 128 Mysterious Messenger: 128 Set Me Free Gusset: 128 Goodbye Moonmen: 128 Candyland: 128 I'll Make A Man Out of You Will Hamm: 128 Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites Areon: 128 Future Candy ag: 128 Ponponpon Raon Lee: 128 The Fox Vincent Laplante: 128 Baby Shark Chrillz: 128 Miku: 128 Rude Buster Kamex: 128 Spooky Scary Skeletons: 128 A Cruel Angels Thesis: 128.9 J'en Ai Maree Adrian S: 130 Miami Hotline Vol.3: 130 Nyan Cat NewCity: 130 Pompeii Ghosts of Me: 130 Jump Popgun Sounds of the 80s: 130 One Winged Angel: 130 Rockefeller Street: 130 Ievan Polkka VSNS: 130 This Will Be The Day James Landino: 130 Wii Sport insaneintherainmusic Jazz: 130.01 Phantom: Start with 130.3, when the beat comes, it's 131.1(like mostly) After the stream part, the bpm is decreasing, from 131, to 68. When beat comes in again, it's 140 for the rest (sorry if I am bad at explaining I am bad at English) Marionette: 131 Party Rock VAIR: 132 Bloody Stream AnimeSongCollabo: 132 Dragostea Din Tei Masters: 132 New Bibi Hendl: 133 Gurenge MindaRyn: 135 Go!!! Caleb Hyles: 136 Pen Pineapple Apple Pen: 136 Hampster Dance: 136 Old Town Road NOT YOUR DOPE: 136 Akari Has Arrived!: 136 Sandstorm 2XLC: 136 Hatsune Scatman: 136 Funky Dealer: 136.958 Let It Go NateWantsToBattle: 137 Ride On Shooting Star RemoteG: 138 Beat It 331Erock: 138 Friends: 139.9 Shelter Simpsonill: 140 Crank Dat Soulja Boy Fabian Mazur: 140 Tank Sir J 'Who Dat?': 140 Fly Me To The Moon: 141 Love Story Kai: 142 Lifelight RichaardEB: 142.5 Vi sitter i Ventrilo och spelar DotA Namara: 144 A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!!: 145 Fireflies ZESK: 145 Hej Monika: 145 Poems Are Forever: 145 Pokemon Theme Rob Lundgren: 145 Rainbow Road GaMetal: 145 Blue Bird TrackGonEat: 147 This Game: 147 Thanks for being lifeless: 148 Artificial Intelligence BomB: 148 Wizards In Winter TSO: 148.4 Scatman RYU AGEHA: 149 Crossing Field Kaojih: 150 Overwatch Victory VGR: 150 Tell Your World: 150 How Far I'll Go Da Tweekaz: 150 Floral Fury: 150 Daydream: 150 Despacito Camellia: 150 Tunak Tunak Tun PatB Hardstyle: 150 The Battle For Everyone's Soul House on Fire: 150 Soul Explosion: 150 Common World Domination: 150.038 Jingle Bells Norma Sheffield Eurobeat: 150.05 Bamboo Disco: 154 Deja Vu Geoxor: 154 Towards The Horizon: 154.4 Heads Will Roll JVH-C: 155 Mario Paint Time Regression: 155 Daisuke: 157 Cha-la Head Cha-la Steve Aoki: 160 Zero Wing Medley CarboHydroM Guitar: 160 Katamari On The Rocks BillyTheBard11th Cover: 159.422 for the first part of intro, then 161 for second part of intro, then 160 for rest of the song Wonderful Christmas Time NIKI NIKI SUPEREURO: 160 Wishing: 160 BURNT RICE: 160 Etudes de Paganini DIAVOLO: 160 Hacking to the Gate: 161 Dyscontrolled Galaxy: 161 Everything But The Girl: 162 Beethoven virus: 162 Flight of the Bumblebee Tetris 99: 164 Vulnerability: 166 Mad Paced Getter Shadels: 167 Love! Snow! Really Magic: 167 We Are Number One Dunderpatrullen: 168 PoPiPo Ryu: 168.37 This is Halloween Hungry: 170 If: 170 Brain Power: 170, the part before chorus is increasing, from 170, to 173, for the rest of chorus Serendipity: 173 Snow Halation: 173 Kanjou Chemistry: 174 Splattack!: 174 REANIMATE: 174 Sorairo Days NateWantToBattle: 174 U Got That Camellia's Neurofunk: 174 Connect Mikutan English: 175 Onegai! Cinderella!: 175 Future Style: 175 Hitorigoto you: 175 Running in the 90's STEINKRAFT: 175 Senbonzakura Kradness: 175 Ring of Fortune Zekk: 175 Dark Sheep: 177 Chronoxia: 180 Bowser's Castle DDR Mario Mix: 180 U.N Owen Was Her: 180 Lemon Summer: 180 Endless Starlight: 181 Guren no Yumiya Jonathan Young: 181.02 Ambitious: 182 Take On Me Milkshakes DnB Remix: 183 forever we can make it!: 185 archive::zip: 185 The Day dj-Jo: 186 Gourmet Race Dj-Jo: 187 Braver: 188 Overnight Appointment NateWantsToBattle: 189 Santa-San DJ Taku's A-men Breaks: 190 Zen Zen Zense Re:ply&che: 190 GOODTEK: 190 croiX: Start with 195, then before the piano stop playing, it start slowing down to 160. When piano start playing again, it's back to 195. At the build-up part, it decreasing from 195 bpm to 160, then it start speeding up again to 195 bpm. licca: 196 Mei: Start with 200, when the drums stop kicking, it's 100. When drum started coming, it's slowly increasing +10 bpm each kicks, at 150, it increase +10 bpm each 2 kicks, at 170, it increase +10 each beats. At the ending, it will start decreasing, from 200 to 66. Through The Fire And Flames FamilyJules: 200 Space Battle: 200 Fury of the Storm Majin Music: 200 Guiles Theme Friedrich Habetler Epic Rock: 210 Freedom Dive Metal Dimension: 211.11 FREEDOM DiVE: 222.22 Microwave Popcorn: 240 Everything Will Freeze: 240 The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku: 240 Staring at Star: 250 Goodbye: Intro is 104.5, the last 2 piano notes is 133, then the rest is 258 Unravel Ricky Armellino Cover: 276 Galaxy Collapse (only in RoBeats cut): The piano beginning is 150, at the build up part, from 150 to 520, then 300 bpm for the chorus. First part of the intro (of the whole song, not the cut) repeated is 290, second part is 280, third part is finally 270 for the rest. Last Christmas Madilyn Bailey: LIVE Plastic Love mom0ki: LIVE Hamilton Peter Hollens Acapella Medley: LIVE Jump Up, Super Star!: LIVE All Star Jazz Goes Punk: LIVE Korobeiniki Critical Hit: LIVE We Wish You A Merry Christmas The Enthused: LIVE This Will Be The Day KY0UMI: LIVE Black Metal: LIVE OG songs Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites: 70 Flamingo: 89 Fireflies: 90 Overtime: 114 MEGALOVANIA: 120 Wii Sports Theme: 120 The Fox What Does The Fox Say: 124 J'en Ai Marre!: 124.986 Gangnam Style: 125 Etudes de Paganini: 128 Scatman Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop: 136 Where Are U Now: 140.15 Alone: 142 Running in the 90s: 158.5 I Keep Holdin On My Hope Will Never Die: 174 Gourmet Race: 186 Santa-San: 190 We Wish You A Merry Christmas: 192 Archived songs and Temporary songs Elevator: 85 BABYBABY Dream: 120 (Might be wrong) September She and Me: 126 CLickbait: 128 Floral Fury RetroSpecter: 135 Smoked Turkey Rag: 100, then becomes 150. Eruption: 190 Flew Far Faster: 200 Pine Nut: 200 Unused songs I'm a Believer: Start with 83.9 bpm, then 82.335 Promise 2: Starts with 88 BPM, then at 1st drop it becomes around 140, then slowly goes down to 137 BPM, and then at 2nd drop, it becomes 117 Something about Redbone: 89 I Won't Let You Down: 120 Feel Good Syn Cole: 124 Kanashii Ureshii: 142 LUV U NEED U: 147 Avalanche Memme: 175 End Time: End Time: 180, then slows down at the ending becoming around 120 BPM Platinum: 182 Bad Apple REDALiCE: 190 Ace for Aces: 200 ill Sharp Minor: Start at 140 BPM, then during the transition it rises to 175 and then is 220 for the rest of the song. Path Yves Custeau: LIVE Coming Home: 70 Stressed Out Tomsize: 85 Secrets of the Universe: 95 Sinfonia del Sabio: 98 Monstrous Turtles: 103 Zombies On Your Lawn CG5: 105 Kirby Smash: 108 Dame Tu Cosita: 110 Spider Dance: 115 Dimension: 115 Tease: 118 Great Moves! Keep It Up!: 120 Endless Tower: 125 Ai Dee: 128 Cloud 9: 128 Holiday: 128 Days: 129 Polargeist: 163 Runaway: 165 TSUGARU: 165 Comet Observatory: 170 More One Night Assertive Hardcore Bootleg: 170 Hype Stuff: 178 Night of Nights: 180 Nuclear Flash: 182 Reincarnation: 185 Caramelldansen Stellabee: 220 The Labyrinth of Skadi: 225.541 (I am not sure honestly, this sound most accurate) The 7th Element Tsuko G.: LIVE SAD! (xo sad Remix): 75 Upcoming songs Apologize SyLiToM: 75 Pretender Raon Lee: 92 Omae Wa Mou O3RO: 93 Boy With Luv Leslie Wai: 120 Reaction: 132 Solar Orbit ~Connected With The Espabrother~: Starts at 220 BPM, then slows down to 206 at the dubstep part, then becomes 192 at the guitar solo, slows down and ends with 110, then becomes 440 once the drum start kicking again (It's technically 440 bpm, but if you want to map it then 220 bpm is a better option) Category:Blog posts